


Empty Promises

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, a destiel kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley muses about his past with the angel; Castiel is unable to keep his word...as usual. For Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Promises

One.

He's angry. Castiel can't stay from the Winchesters.

_This isn't gonna work, Cas. You **can't** keep hanging out with them._

_You're a terrible fucking liar._

"Okay," was all the Angel said in response.

He wasn't happy about it either.

Two.

He lets him know he knows.

And that he's not happy.

_The stench of the impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we agreed. No more nights out with the boys._

_Conflict of interest._

Three.

_"STOP. TALKING."_

The Angel is as bold as the King is mad. But he lets him go...for now...

_You know the difference between you and me? I **know** what I am. What are **you** , Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?_

Four.

The last straw.

The Angel apologized to the demon.

_**Promised.** _

It wouldn't happen again. They could work together, he would leave the Winchesters alone until the plan was carried out. _At least he'd have him to himself for that long._

_The King knew Castiel had feelings for Dean._

But what belongs to Crowley doesn't get to be shared.

Crowley didn't trust his Angel, so he'd kept an eye on Dean, more than usual.

He watched Castiel appear at the bar, talking to Dean for quite some time before the two stepped outside, sharing an awkward kiss. His nails dug into his palm.

_Not now._

He checked his watch...

Ten minutes.

He appeared back in his lab, poked around at the now dead alpha he'd kept around for research purposes and flipped the table of instruments over against the wall with a loud clank.

Castiel appeared on time.

"Decided to show up, did you?" Crowley growled.

"Why would I not show up?" Cas said, tilting his head to the side.

_Really?_

"I don' know maybe because you were getting too close to Dean?"

"You followed me?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows, "You gave me reason to follow you, Angel."

"We were just-"

But the King interrupted him, shoving him against the wall hard. "What is it with you, Castiel?"

The King's Angel said nothing as his face met Crowley's.

"I ask you to do _one simple thing. One THING_. STAY _ **AWAY**_ FROM THE WINCHESTERS. Are you really that daft? They could kill you and I and like you said, we'll just keep dying over and over and over again **UNTIL WE FUCKING FIX THIS**."

Not happy. Far from happy.

Fistfuls of tan coat slammed the Angel into the wall again, chunks of the wall falling to the floor, cracks spreading to the high ceilings.

"I don' think you understand how this relationship works, Cas, so let me explain it to you. We have a relationship. Yes, we are working together towards a goal with purgatory, but you have got to remember, you are mine and I don' share what belongs to me," he growled.

"I belong to no one, I'm an Angel of- "

_Interrupted._

"You're an Angel that belongs to the King of Hell. I'm sure you've noticed God isn't around anymore anyway. You're **mine** , Castiel."

The Angel looks confused, more so than normal. "By your logic, you also belong to me, then."

_Yes._

"So let's keep it that way, okay? No Winchesters fuckin' around with my things."

_A smile._

The Angel's hand wraps around the back of his King's neck and he smiles as their lips meet.

_An unspoken promise to his King._

_**One that he can't keep.** _


End file.
